Pretty Pervert boys
by nekoYEY
Summary: A yaoi story. Aki is an perfect uke that attract his best friend Kazehaya and his ex best friend Alex. Just as you can see, there are a lot of hard yaoi parts. Aki is a really DIRTY uke! (EVEN IF IT SAYS IS OF ANIME ANIMA, IT IS NOT! THIS is my handmade story)
1. Pervert people everywhere! 1

This place was so big and calm, I loved this school! My notes were not the best but they were good, my friends were really nice, and I was ok with all this. _this was my place_...

Kazehaya: HEY! Aki! what are you thinking? youre even paying attention?

Aki:*staring at him, doesnt understanding what he is saying*

Kazehaya:*sigh* WE ARE GOING TO START THE GAME.

Aki: Ah! right! thank you Kaze.

Kazehaya: it is alright *blushing* you are lucky to have a best friend like me *smile nicely*

Aki:you are right! *smile* thank-you-very-much-for-your-care!

kazehaya: *dont say anything and just stare at him* Aki I need to tell you some-

Boy: Hey Kaze the other class is coming! go to your position, now!

kazehaya: Ah! ok! see you Aki! *starts running*

Aki: um, ok...

Boy: hey! and you, what are you waiting for, the class A.3 is coming! go to your position to!

Aki: yes!

All this scandal for an only 2 weeks competition, I was here becouse Kaze convice me and the other to put me in ,but, I am really not a good or interested in playing soccer, only in sleep. I am new in this school, well...not that new, I was here a long time ago, but, when my parents divorce (last year) my litter sister and I went to other school and now that I live wit my mother, I got back here, but my litter sister no.

Here I found a good group of friends, here I meet Kazehaya-kun. Kaze is my best friend, he is a good loking-intelligent and-good-at-everything-tyepe of boy, and like his best friend I need to be with him more, but, in this period of time he is acting strange. Like he needs to tell me something...something important...

Boy 2: Hey the boys of class A.3 are HERE! *got surprised* alex is here! ALEX IS HERE!

Inmediatly all the people put in their position if soccer, My position was not important but Kaze was really important!

Boy 3: I cannot bealive were playing against Alex-kun! He is so good in sports and so good looking!

I heard silently

Boy 4: yeah! he is so...like Kazehaya-kun!

I got impresed. I put my mind on them and discover they where the same! but with Alex was different, he was my ex-best friend when I was in kindergarden...In this school.

He and I where really good friends, we did everything together. just as one! but when I moved we lost our contact and when I came back, we were in different classes, he was much more popular and he obviously had forgotten about me.

boy 2: youre right! but who of them is better? kazehaya or alex?

I put on my mind that question "who is better?" I silently look at alex and watched him, his beautlifull skin and face- so cool- I thought, and, then just as nothing he saw me, just as normal and cool like he always was.

Alex: *smiles sadistly*

Aki: *blush* w-what the hell...

Teacher:Well then, the 2 captains at the front!

Kaze and Alex move in front of each other. Just staring at each other, it was a war.

Teacher: greet! *said to Alex and Kaze*

Kaze: have luck, you will need it!

Alex: thats for you, I will win this and *smiles* take him, Take what is my.

Kaze: YOU! PIECE OF SHI-

teacher: Kazehaya!

kaze: sorry!

teacher: well then in the count of 3 you will start! *smiles* 1 *got outside the camp* 2 *put his hand up* START!

Just as that the 2 enemies team start to fight for the ball, I was trying to do my best but the one really doing their bests where Kaze and Alex. They were the main point of attention, like if the game was only between those 2. All the people were following those 2, just as me. Trying to following them.

Just when I was near the core of people some guy put his feet between my feets! and like that I fell of to the ground or grass...it hurt so much that I didnt recognizein what I was. Then 15 seconds later all the people starts to glare at me, so confused at first but then they put me more attention and started to run where I was.

boy 6: Teacher! Teacher! a boy had fell of! It is hurt!

They where whispering near me or watching me carefully even Kaze and Alex had stopped playing to see what was happening.

My positin was not the indicate,I was upside down, my legs where widely open, my clothes where dirty and I was nearly crying of pain. All the people would thing it was gross but instead there was an "erotic" atmosphere, all where blushing or impresed, even Kaze was blushing and Alex had that perverted face.

Teacher:hm, thats bad. I think it is broken. You need to go to the nursery...but you cannot go alone, can someone go with him to the nursery?

Kaze: I ca-

Alex: I will do it!

WHAT?!

Teacher: thank you Alex, now lets begin again the game!

All the people start leaving me alone with Alex, just the 2 of us and like if nothing I finished being taking like a horse.

His hair smells so nice and good, I would be adicted to his smells forever, it was just amazing and shamefull to be with him.

Aki: Alex-kun*blush* thank you very much...for...taking me to the nursery.

Alex: oh! that, is nothing! besides, it was one of my buddies fault that you fell.

Aki: So thats the reason of your help! It really was not nesesary!

Alex:Your wrong, It is not that reason.

I got confused "so what is your reason?" I wanted to ask that so badly but I only got quiet, just in silence, all the step to the nursery.

... ... ...

Aki:so, it really is nothing?

nuse: yep, It was just mentally your pain, It was imaginative.

Alex: so he just imaginated the pain?

nurse: something like that, he just thought he was hurt, so, his mind just act.

Aki:just imagination, I am really stupid...

nurse:now now, you need to rest! the impact of fear got you tired! so Im gonna leave now and I am gonna leave you 2 this place *throws the key to alex* please close this place when you finish!

Alex:ok

The nurse left so calmly, like if nothing was gonna happened...

Alex: now, now, the nurse told you to rest, so rest!

Aki:ah! your right! thank you very much of your care *smiles* I apreciate it.

Then I just close my eyes slowly without hearing anything.

Alex: You...why did...you say that?

I heard the last time, of Alex.

... ... ... ... ...

I got up slowly, It fells so good to rest a bit. I try to open my hands, but, I coudnt move them! they where...tied!

Alex:so you FINALLY got up!

Aki: Alex...what is this?

Alex: It is called "dirty playtime"


	2. My ex best friend dirty games

Aki: What the hell! Let me free!

Alex: nope, until I am satisfied *quits his T-shirt*

Aki: b-but you don´t want to do it with me! If you do, everybody would think of you as a gay, and, obviously you're not…..right?

Alex: It doesn´t matter for me the gossips or thoughts of others, and, I don´t love men, but the one I want is not a woman. It is you *got near me*

My heart was going like crazy; I was blushing so badly that all my face was like a tomato.

Alex: also….I hate seeing that asshole got near you, so, I am going to take you before he takes you.

Aki: before he takes me…..who?

Alex: you really….when are you going to shut that pretty mouth of yours *starts liking Aki´s mouth* It seems that I need to shut it.

Alex was on top of me, our bodies where so close that I was feeling so hot. Then Alex starts kissing me tightly. Using his tongue in my lips and sucking it so hardly. Then he bitted my lips hardly.

Aki: au! That hurts *near crying* s-sto…..ng…ah…..ngn…

Alex was playing with Aki´s nipples, he had take Aki´s t-shirt and started liking him like a lollipop. Liking him and biting him so badly. His nipples were already hard.

Alex: What I´m seeing….you really are a perverted just the way you are now *move his fingers to Aki´s pants* you also are so hard…mmmm.

I feel so hot, I was having an erection down there. I wanted his hand to touch more of me.

Aki: Ale…Alex…Alex...Alex *point his pants* to-touch me there.

Alex: mm, you really want me to touch you down there? *smiles sadistly*

Aki: yes.

Alex: then *got up* I will only do it if you say to me "please touch me more, touch my penis, I want your hand so badly"

Aki: w-what? *blush* never!

Alex: Then I will leave the nursery *take his T-shirt* goodbye.

Aki: WAIT!

Alex: *smiles* yes?

Aki: *open his legs* please touch me more, touch my penis, I want your hand so badly. I want; I want to have sex with you!

Alex: *surprised* really *smiles* you do much more that I wanted, but, how I would say no to that invitation. Quit your pants and underwear.

Aki: *blush* o-okay, but don´t watch m…..KYA!

Just as that, Alex jumped into me and started taking of my pants, then licking twice his mouth with his own tongue, he quit me my underwear. It was true; I was having a so called "erection" of only a little bit of touching. I was so surprised and tried to cover my face, but, my hands were tied!

Alex: *smiles sadist* mmm you really are that easily erected or it is your first time?

Aki: It *blush* It is my first time…

Alex: Then *smiles weird* I´m going to make you feel the best, you will want me to stop so you can rest, so let it all to me.

Aki: oka….ngg..ka….A…Alex..kun…s….st….op…

Alex was sucking my penis, licking it, and biting it as it was not tomorrow. Doing it so fast and strong, that It makes you come a lot.

Alex: You really do like it, see *stroke the penis*, you are going like crazy. You can´t even talk, Just like a perverted.

Aki: Alex….alex….s..stop….I´m…going….to…..come….

Alex: Then *suck it more hard* come.

Aki: KYYYAAAA *splurt*

I thought I had got all the bed dirty but no, It was clean. Then I saw Alex and he had all the semen in his mouth. Then just like that he swallows up all.

Alex: mnnn, this was the most delicious and nice food I had even take *lick his mouth* the flavor is still in my mouth.

Aki: pervert!

Alex: *smiles* I know you like that part of me so badly.

Aki: shut up! Know let me free! You did as you wanted! And now you are satisfied! So let me free!

Alex: *lick his finger* who told you I'm satisfied? *puts his fingers in Aki's butt* now here is where the entire great thing starts.

Then when I knew Alex fingers where inside! I was feeling so perverted, it was moving a lot, but, then Alex just put 3 fingers! 3 fingers! It was so difficult to breathe I feel like dying!

Aki: ha…..ha…ah….ah…..ah..

Alex: je! You really do like it! It seems you can't even breathe okay!

Aki: it…fe…..feels….good…

Alex: then you are going to die of pleasure for the next step.

Then Alex quit his fingers and put something big inside….it was so hard.

Aki: Alex….what are you trying to put in?...*stare* you must be kidding!

Alex was going to put his penis inside, I couldn't believe, he really was going to rape me!

Aki: Alex! Stop this! You are going to much far than I thought! Don't even dar…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Alex just put it inside so harsh that I thought I was going to break, his thing was really big and hard…and…hot…..

Alex: how can I stop when you are putting that kind of face, *smirk * it really wants me come only seeing you.

Aki: It…..h…hurt….s…

Alex: that´s not a problem *smiles* you will feel good after moving; instead you are the one sucking me.

Aki: m…..move….

Alex: I will do, but, you will promise me to don't tell anybody about this.

So that was how it was, I knew for sure I was some kind of toy or experiment of his joy. It really make me angry, but know I was feeling so badly that I could do anything.

Aki: y-yes

Alex: also *smirk* you will buy me a coffee next Thursday!

Aki: wh-WHAT? But it is in 2 days!

Alex: you heard me, or you prefer a pain in the ass.

Aki: okay, okay but move!

Then Alex moved a lot of times, the pain were transforming into pleasure and I wanted more. Harder, stronger, faster, and even more good.

Aki: move faster, I want more, stroke me with all your strength. I want to break of pleasure, give me more.

Alex: as you please my darling.

Alex moved the way I wanted. He makes me everything, in every pose. I was feeling so good that I wanted to come. He even start to touch my penis while doing it on the most sensitive pose, I was at my limit.

Aki: I…..w….want….t..to…..co…..come..

Alex: I also want to come. *smiles* so at the count of 3

Alex: 1

Alex:2

Alex: 3!

Just as the count finish the 2 of us had make it. I let go a lot of semen, in the bed and myself, and Alex put it all inside me, so, My ass was in pain.

Alex: *whisper* I love you Ak.

Aki: *blush*

Alex: I'm going to leave, all the blankets areclean. Your clothes are in the east part of the bed and there is no sign that something happen here, but, if someone see a sign I will tell my sister to invent an excuse, It is really nice to have a sister that is nurse. When you are totally okay, please leave without leaving anything and lock the nursery. *opens the door* so then, see you Thursday.

Alex was gone. He left without a sign of terror or any other feeling. He was not afraid to be discovered?

Aki: obviously he does not care! I promise him. Au!

My ass was still a pain. After all he put it all inside me and use me as a toy of joy, but, I have no right to say anything because I was having pleasure…but…even so, why did he told me he love me?..Is he making fun of me? Or what?

Aki: that bastard! Why do I even care! He even rapes me!

Then I understood something important.

Aki: I WAS BEING RAPED!

Someone….please…..save me of that bastard!


	3. my best friend declaration of war

My best friend declaration of war!

I was feeling insane. I felt used and raped...and the worst of all that is that the one that did it was my ex-best friend, whose I had created so good memories with and now...he now only left me a butt horrible mind was so full of images and and thoughts that didn't have sense.

Kaze: hey, Aki!

Everything was all messed up. Now how I can front him, my friend, even Kaze! Now that my virginity was quit by a men...that means I'gay?!

Kaze:Aki!

But the worst of all is that I need to buy him a coffe, and see him again. I cannot do it! a normal person can't do it!

Kaze: AKI!

Aki: WAAA!

Kaze was at my left side, I don't know how long but with the expression of his friends means it has being long.

Kaze: what happened to you? I had been calling you and screaming at your ear like 100 times!

Aki: r-really? sorry! I was all in my mind *sigh* yes, all in my mind.

Kaze didin't say anything and walk at my side as always. He notice something happened, but he don't want to hurt me. He never wants to hurt me.

Kaze: are you better?

Aki: *surprised*

Kaze: you know from the fall...

Aki: Ah! y-yes! the fall! yes! I-I really feel better! really but really better! my butt feels like nothing ha...

Kaze: Aki.

Kaze got my arm. He also stop walking and watch me eye to eye. I blushed a little but with some luck he didn't notice it.

Kaze: did something happened in the nursery...?...with...alex?

I didn't say nothing. I only thought of telling him but then I remember the promise and only got quiet. Without any word or sound coming from me Kaze got to the nearest wall and punch it. I got surprised.

Kaze: That bastard...he really did touch you...and told you to not tell me anythind, did he?

Aki: how did you know?

Kaze: It's all in your face, don't need words when you demostrate your feelings in acts.

I got more surprised. did he know me that much to the extend in knowing how I feeel?

Kaze: let's go.

Kaze got my hand tightly.

Aki: where?

Kaze: where that bastard is obviously.

Aki:w-whaAAAAA

Without letting me finish he ran and he ran with me. I couldn't scape from his big hand. No one can.

Kaze: Alex! Hey! Alex! Where the hell are you?!

I woke up from my mind and all I saw was the big camp of our school.

Kaze: hey you! where is alex?!

boy12: I think there *points to the left* If you want I call him

Kaze was only going to run there but luckly I stop him in time .

Aki: please.

boy:ok!

The boy ran to the left part of the camp and in some seconds he came back with Alex.

Alex: Oh! what a nice surprise! Hi Ak, your butt is better? *see Kaze* You came here to have a little match?

Kaze: you know very well why I came! and it's not a match!

Alex: *grin* so you discover it, well It was really nice. Thanks to that I feel fresh as the sun.

Kaze: You Bastard! taking his virginity as you wanted! and doing all you wished and pleased!

Alex:Well I wasn't the only one pleased. *see aki* right Aki?

Aki: ¨*blushed*

Kaze: shut up! you took him by force and you break all our agree!

Aki: The agree doesn't matter for me anymore. I did what I did and you can't go to the pass to avoid what happened...and let me tell you that if you had been there *smile* hm, there are not words to descrive all that I take and did.

Kaze: BASTARD!

Then Kaze shot to Alex making a group of people surround us. All the people where seeing and don't doing anything. I just didn't know what to do.

Aki: someone! stop the fight! please!

some guys aparently heard me. the 2 of them get Alex and Kaze separate.

Kaze: YOU ASSHOLE! THIS IS WAR! DID YOU HEARD ME! WAR!

Alex: I ACCEPT YOUR DECLARATION!

And like that the 2 where send in different direction

Kaze: That Bastard! arg! He's going to pay!

Aki: now, now. your are going to get a headache of getting so sofocated.

I was in the nursery with Kaze. He seemed to have some wounds in the face becouse of the fight so I came here with him. After all it is my foult that everything happened.

Kaze: but, but! that bastard did what he wanted with your body and raped you like million times!

Aki: now be quiet. If someone heard you say that we really are going to be in problems.

Kaze: It's just that I'm not okay with that!

Aki: I know that, and I'm really thankfull for your care, but it already pass. I cannot change anything, and even If I don't like it I still need to go further. I cannot see the past, now is now and I'm here with you. someone who really take care of me *smile*.

Yes, now was now and I really like this present. I cannot go to the past anymore.

Kaze: you really...

Then Kaze got my hand and kissed it gently.

Aki: *blush* W-what?

Kaze: Aki. Today you are coming to my house and I will make love with you.

Aki: What did you say?!

CONTINUE-


End file.
